forzamotorsport4fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Liggliluff
Car of the Week List #Ferrari 2010 458 Italia - Car on the Box #Koenigsegg 2011 Agera - Pre-Order only #Lamborgini 2012 Aventador LP700-4 #McLaren 2011 MP4-12C #Audi 2010 R8 5.2 FSI quattro #Ford 2006 Focus ST - Newest #Aston 2008 Martin DBS #TVR 2005 Sagaris - Autovista #Volvo 1983 242 Turbo Evolution #Bugatti 2009 Veyron 16.4 - Autovista #Peugeot #11 Matmut-Oreca 908 - Best PI #Mercedes-Benz 1954 300SL Gullwing Coupe - Oldest #DeLorean 1982 DMC-12 - Autovista #Ferrari 1964 250 GTO - Most expensive #Lamborghini 2008 Reventón - Autovista #Nissan 2011 Leaf - Electric Car #Hummer 2006 H1 Alpha - Autovista #McLaren 1993 F1 - Autovista #AMG Transport Dynamics 2554 M12 Warthog FAV - Autovista Hello Hello, thank you for helping me with this. 2 people who are good at wiki's on 1 site is a good combo :) listing How do you want to do the listings of cars index? one starts at A and the other starts a Z? or what?... --Frederick 00:51, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the car list is currently sorted in the order of the game. You can always search for a car if one having problem finding the right one. Another solution should be making a sortable table. :Here you have an example (of Volvo): : :Also, the link-text should be more Orange, should not be confused with the no link text. :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 01:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :As were talking about styling... :The Main page should not be about the game, this page should be about the game. Then link to all the important pages. I am active member of Friendship is Magic Wiki, and every language which includes. Look at that front page, that is how you can get people to stay on your wiki. :Also, made an infobox for the cars. Added it to the 1980 131 Abarth. Should add it to the rest, what do you think? Doesn't really have the Forza 4 styling yet, but getting there... :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 01:10, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::It is all looking good and I am working on getting that change. The only active admin is the founder and he hasn't been on since Oct. 26. I will get it all sorted out. I have to finish my homework and when I get done, if I have left over time, I will put in more cars. I have been putting the name of the page the car model without the year unless there are 2 of the same name. Do you want me to move all the pages to include the year asap? also I will get that table instead of that list ASAP. I didn't make that list or take any part of it. --Frederick 01:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Do your homework, that's priority one. I will go to bet now, but can fix more cars later. :::So, I see that there isn't any admins... not so good. Should always have least one active admin... :::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 01:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The Infobox cars template looks very nice by the way. I really like the way it looks and comes together. Also I hate good links being red because I hate red links anyways.s--Frederick 01:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship How are you admin and Im not and how are you admin at all? you weren't admin 15 minutes ago... --Frederick 02:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :WOW, well Brandon put if up for adoption atleast. Can you please promote me to Bureaucrat and admin please? I was suppose to be the one to adopt the site but that's ok... ::Ah, I see it now... hm... strange... I can't even think right now... time is 03:00, must sleep. But can add you as admin too then. See, now you're an admin too :) ::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 02:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I will change the background though, never liked it.... ::::The new background isn't that good... I have one on my server, which filepath I've forgot, can show you when I get home (14:30 UTC) ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 08:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::I will let you deal with the background and stuff. --Frederick 19:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Okay, no problem... yeah, the background >.< ::::::Backgroundimage, you like it? :) ::::::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 19:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It's really cool. The only problem I had was it must be 150K max :) --Frederick ::::::::I'll lower the file-size without destroying the image :) ::::::::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 19:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Is there anyway to IM each other? I can make a quick site and add a chat box to it. --Frederick 19:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Were not gonna chat that much, are we? Well, do you like the background? I'm going to make another, higher res... so it fits bigger screens... also, the blue link-text doesn't work, how about brown-orange? ::::::::::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 20:04, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: the picture looks good, just not the same red as a red link :) --Frederick Abarth - Wow wow: http://forzamotorsport4.wikia.com/wiki/131_Abarth - http://forzamotorsport4.wikia.com/wiki/1980_131_Abarth - - The first is mine, the 2nd is yours...Do you want me to go through and delete all of mine? they don't have the Year in the name. --Frederick 20:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that year-less is useless now. One important things with car, you do use the production-year when talking about cars... if you find more, just delete them or rename them. :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 21:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Manufactures Please proof-read when you get the chance :) It's had to write while it scrolls. http://forzamotorsport4.wikia.com/wiki/Bentley :I'm going to write American otors, Volvo now... then Saab and Koenigsegg... okay! (the later 3 is Sweden) :) :Which are you going to take? :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 22:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Already worte AMC yesterday. I am going in order of ABC's. I am going to most likely do Bentley cars then move onto Bertone. then BMW and so on. I would say do which ever you want then start at Z :) :::Volvo, Saab, and Koenigsegg. Didn't miss anything? :::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 22:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll see if I can make an Infobox for Manufactures, and having Categories being automatically set and corrected. As for the cars ::::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 22:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Car of the Week I think that maybe we should start a "Car of the Week" thing on the home page --Frederick :Making a template that switches automatically, or something? :If you want that, I have a already finished a script on another wiki that we can use here. Sound great? :If so, just list some cars that should be featured then, in order, starting with the next week then? (Using a ... Car of the Week Ad for the last days of this week). :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 23:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I would just say make a car for this week but make it something symbolic. for the rest, I would a Koenigsegg then something like a ferarri, then a lambo and so on. Do you want me to make a hard list right now or do that later? --Frederick :::We can do like this: :::We just making a list of Iconic, Symbolic, Special cars, and then we have until Monday to finish this list, then on Monday, this CotW-showcase will start going trough the list. :::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 23:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::LOL, Maybe I should of expanded more...The car for the rest of this week should be symbolic of a new begining and the rest should be nice looking and highly wanted cars :) --Frederick Car of the Week Discussion That should be good ATM. We could maybe also give the car away as a prize somehow, like most helpful or something. --Frederick LOL, how about a Chevy Spark as the first car, because it's the highest on the leaderboard for starter cars. --Frederick You can change any of the cars if you want ROFL http://forzamotorsport4.wikia.com/wiki/2010_458_Italia The picture is a British Top Gear Ref. :And someone can't spell Ferrari, heh... (was Fera'rr'i before) :Also, should change the picture--- burning cars isn't usual, but could keep that picture on the wikia anyway... Tog Gear Ref. you said... who? Could mock whit that picture... heh... :Have nothing to add to the list as of now, maybe tomorrow :) ::It's from one where they take a road trip and James drives a 458. I have the episode on my xbox, just would have to find it.... :::Going to watch the rest of psych. Ill start back up in about 30 minutes. --Frederick Ill still be here. :::I would like to have that feeling I get by watching Top Gear as when playing Forza... They need more Top Gear in Forza!Show of the cars more, talk more about them, anything... more camera movements around the car... the Top Gear presentation in Autovista should be nice to have when selecting a car... the cameras, the talking--- would be perfect! And don't just talk about, it has those HP, and has L motor and a AWR, well, do talk about it too, but talk about the history aobut the car too, talk about the feelings... I love how they have the 1983 242 Turbo Evolution Volvo car in the game... what a nostalgia! Oh, I love it :) (I just bought it in Forza...) On to the list with that car? :D Anyway, would like to hear a presentation about the car... Tehre is a big wikipedia article about it. Volvo 200 Series on Wikipedia. There are facts, use them, and if they could talk about the car, I would like it even more ;) I saw a TV-show today, don't know which it was, but it was about cars (not Top Gear or Fifth Gear or something)... he just talked about cars, well I thik he drove one car, but not racing, or pushing it limits, just showing cars and talking about them. THAT is interesting. I like the cars, more hearing about them than actually driving them. :) :::——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 00:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Friend request About the friend request... I do only have my closest friends on my list, I don't play that often, and almost never online, so having a lot of "friends" on that list will just make it, messy... sorry. Well, I do play Forza, even tho I just look at the cars... I'm not a game-freak, or geek... heh ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 00:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Badges Added some new badges :) --Frederick 01:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Fact Forza said: 80+ Manufacturers... there are 78 (79 with UNSC)... what is this... :( ——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 01:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Rewards Are you ok with me promoting the site and offering a prize to people who help out? like right now at this moment? What do you think about it? I posted a link to it on the main page. If you say this is a bad idea, then I will drop it No questions asked :) http://forzamotorsport4.wikia.com/wiki/Win_a_car :Well, then you'll have to keep track of the competition and the winner then... how are you going to count the edits then? And to actually have "added a car", you'll need to fill out the form completely. :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 17:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know about this "Win a Car" thing is such a great idea anyway... those who are going to edit are just going to go "crazy"... I don't know... just making small edits and not doing it right... :——— Liggliluff http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/4/4d/Liggliluff_Avatar.png (talk, ) 15:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not the number of edits but the number of actual cars they completely add to the index ::LOL, I have been studing for exams and I will not be able to "add" anything for about 7 days. but then I have lots of time. I can see wtf people are "crazy" about, but I haven't promoted it yet even. You can termanate the contest at anytime...I'll add in the clause :) --Frederick 19:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I am the founder of the FM4 wiki and I log in from time to time, but at the moment I haven't had the spare time to do a lot with it. Soon I will be much more active. However, it seems that a lot content has been added and me not being online very much isn't stopping that from happening.